


Shadow beast.

by MikeyandIkes



Series: Original Works [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Choking, Choking Kink, Kink Negotiation, Lorcan has a lot of weird fetishes, M/M, Monster Fuck, Original Character(s), Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyandIkes/pseuds/MikeyandIkes
Summary: Lorcan knows his boyfriend is a monster, he just wants to know exactly what kind.





	Shadow beast.

Lorcan knew his boyfriend Adrien wasn't human.

It was quite obvious, Adrien slinking in and out of shadows, the darkness behind and within his eyes, the gravelly growl that would emit from Adrien whenever he was angry and the sheer fact that his numerous siblings weren't humans. Just shadows, shadows of who they used to be. 

Still, the prospect of his boyfriend being anything besides human sparked something within him that could very well be lust and he decided he wanted to bring it up to Adrien the next time the man visited. 

The next time he visited turned out Lorcan returning to his apartment only to find Adrien sitting on his couch and watching the little mermaid, brown eyes glued to the tv screen and Lorcan smiled softly, kicking the door closed with his foot and snapping Adrien to attention, the dark haired man smiling and going over to Lorcan, putting his hands on the shorters hips and kissing him softly. 

"How was work?" Adrien rumbled and Lorcan smiled a little, playing with Adrien's dark, shoulder length hair, 

"Oh it was fine...." Lorcan chewed on his lip nervously and Adrien frowned,

"Something wrong love?" 

"Nothing! just....thinking about what you'd look like as a monster" 

Adrien paled, Lorcan winced and chewed his lip to almost bits as Adrien stared at him. 

"Lorcan I...I won't be human you know that right?" 

"I know Adrien I just...please? Lemme see?" 

Adrien sighed, a shuddery noise and in the blink of an eye, Adrien was gone and a monster was in his place. 

Seven feet tall, sharp snake like fangs, onyx black eyes, grey skin that at the forearms turned black with large sharp claws instead of fingernails. Lorcan felt out a pathetic whimper at the heat pooling in his stomach. 

Adrien looked panicked however, "You hate me" 

"What!? Adrien no, trust me baby its nothing like that I'm....I'm.." Lorcan let out another pathetic squeak and Adrien's nose flared, a sharp toothed grin crossed his face. 

"Oh....you're turned on" 

Quicker than Lorcan could have nodded, he was pinned against the wall, Adrien's leg between his legs and a hand around his throat, claws digging into his neck ever so slightly and Lorcan could feel blood slowly trickle down his neck, his dick just got harder at the thought of Adrien pricking his throat or thighs or anywhere really and he whimpered again, slowly trying to grind against Adrien's leg. 

Another sharp toothed grin was earned at that and Lorcan gasped as his air supply was cut, Adrien carefully squeezing his throat, 

"You want me to fuck you like this Lor? you trust me like this?" 

"Y-yes!" Lorcan managed to gasp out and that was all Adrien needed to let go of Lorcan entirely, letting him slump against the wall before he was scooped up and brought to his bedroom by Adrien. 

He was very glad he asked about Adrien's monsterness.


End file.
